


Though Your Heart is Heavy (You Needn't Carry It on Your Own)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: @ me why r u like thi, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Agender Chara, Agender Character, Agender Frisk, Alive Chara, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canonical Character Death, Chara Has Issues, Chara Needs a Hug, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Death, Drabble, Everyone Is Alive, Families of Choice, Frisk Has Issues, Frisk Needs A Hug, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Gen, Good Chara, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, No Incest, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Non-Verbal Frisk, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Frisk, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, POV Alternating, POV Multiple, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, PTSD Chara, PTSD Frisk, Pacifist Frisk, Past Character Death, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Selectively Mute Frisk, Sibling Love, Siblings, Sign Language, Slice of Life, Trauma, asriel just. sleeping, chara being a good sibling, frisk being a good sibling, hhhghghgh that's enough tags lmao, i can't believe that's a tag i have to add but here i am, i didn't intend for this to have two parts it just happened, idk why i wrote this i just really liked the title, it's a long story why i have azzy and floweypot but that's not what this is abt jasjfljsd, kinda??, mentions of Flowey - Freeform, mentions of asriel - Freeform, mentions of floweypot au, someone stop me from adding more tags to this????? it has plenty of tags, they're both p traumatized, this is way too many tags for something i wrote in 2 mins, traumatized chara, traumatized frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: It's been a while, but they still remember.Thank God they're not alone.





	1. Side A

_A vast darkness._

_A chill crawling up their spine, breath on their neck._

_Blood and dirt and dust on their hands — they can't tell what's what._

_They can hear him crying._

_Crying for them._

_Crying because he doesn't want them to die._

_Crying to them._

_Crying for mercy._

_Crying because he doesn't want to die._

_They can hear another human crying._

_Crying for release._

_Crying in pain._

_Crying because most people wouldn't keep going, but they just don't know how to stop._

_Crying because of what they've done._

_Blood and dirt and dust on their hands — they can't tell what's what._

_Crying because maybe, just maybe, they can still make things right._

_And then they're back where they started._

_They try again._

_And then they're back where they started._

_They try again._

_And then they're back where they started._

_They try again._

Bright brown eyes open wide as a child spits hair out of their mouth, trying to shake off the remaining tendrils of sleep and turning to look at the digital clock by their bed. Three twenty-seven. They turn to lie on their back again and dig the heels of their palms into their eyes. They puff out their cheeks and sigh, laying their arms across their abdomen, and turn to look at their sibling's thick black hair in the next bed over.

"Frisk."

They stir.

Another sigh as the first child sits up. They quietly make their way over to their sibling and shake their shoulder.

"Frisk."

Frisk turns to look blearily up at them. "What is it, Chara?" Their voice is thick with sleep and raspy from lack of use.

"I can't sleep."

Frisk sighs, sits up, and turns on the light. Chara blinks a few times, getting used to the sudden change. 

"Nightmares?" They sign.

Chara shakes their head. "Not really. Just . . ." They rub the back of their neck. "I don't know how to describe it."

"Memories?"

"Yeah, it's more like that. Memories. Bad ones."

"Me too."

Frisk holds out their arms, and Chara sits down beside them and leans into their sibling's embrace.

"You know I wouldn't do that again, don't you?"

They can feel Frisk nodding against their shoulder.

"I'm serious. I'm happy living with everyone on the surface. More than happy. I'm thrilled. Ecstatic, even." Damn, they're tearing up now. Frisk gently pets their hair. 

"I know, Char."

"I know I said I was a demon, but I'm not. I was just . . ."

Frisk holds them closer now. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything."

"Still sorry."

They sniffle, then let out a shaky breath.

"I love you."

Chara hugs them back.

"We all do."

"Thank you, Frisk."

_And then things finally work out._


	2. Side B

_You spit blood, your hands shake. It hurts to breathe. It hurts just to_ be _, actually. You can't think of or find a single thing that doesn't hurt._

_You're dying._

Frisk tosses in bed, tangling themself in the sheets.

_There isn't a single damn thing you can do about it, and you know there isn't, because you made sure there wouldn't be. You made sure that you, without a doubt, would die._

_"Stay determined . . ."_

They're waking up their siblings.

_You can feel your SOUL leaving your body. It's crumbling._

_Every crack is a wave of agony, but at the same time, dulls your senses._

They're crying out, tears working their way out from behind closed eyes.

_It's almost like you're falling asleep, in a way. The cacophony of sensations so overwhelming you can barely handle them is your lullaby._

_You're dying._

It's Chara who wakes up first, their mind filled with muddled images and muffled screams from timelines long abandoned.

_"I don't like this plan anymore . . ."_

_There's no turning back now._

Chara sits beside them and grabs them by the shoulders, pulling them up into a firm embrace.

_Blue flashes, white, souls held stock still._

_You've died so many goddamn times you've lost count._

Asriel shifts in his sleep. The potted flower on his nightstand snores softly.

_Fire, ice, glass, falls, drowning, bones, flowers._

_Sometimes you were just plain stupid._

Chara hums softly, shaking their sibling slightly.

_Control stolen away at the end of it all._

_You're not any better than anyone else._

 

Chara adjusts their grip, as though trying to shield them from the world.

_Giving up what made you_ you _just so you could do it all again._

_Sickening._

They open their eyes. They instinctively cling to their sibling, burying their face in their blue and white shirt.

"I'm sorry," they choke out.

Chara squeezes them. "I know."

"I don't . . ."

"I know, Friskybits. I know. It's alright now."

Frisk clutches the fabric of Chara's shirt in their fists.

They don't really need to say anything else.


End file.
